


la petite mort v.2; laughter

by heatdeath (keptein)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace, Tickling, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/heatdeath
Summary: Koutarou is indulged; then Tetsurou. They show Keiji the extent of their gratitude.





	la petite mort v.2; laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dicaeopolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/gifts).



> this is so fucking self-indulgent. y'all it's october it's kinktober i'm back on my bullshit! anyway hey becky have this it's not like we're thirsty or anything.

Koutarou knows that he is lying down, that someone is touching him, and that he is in Heaven. He's forgotten what it's like to see, the blindfold over his eyes just another part of him by now, but he can still hear - wet sounds of kissing, of bodies pressing against each other, the blood pulsing in his ears. He can still feel - the ache in his thighs, spread wide and wanting, the cramp in his toes from where they won't stop curling in pleasure, the damp sheets under him, the raw sensitivity of his cunt, rubbed and sucked until he can't take any more. He can still taste - salt on his lip, the taste of Tetsurou, the taste of Keiji, mingling together into something almost coherent.

He's been left to catch his breath, still robbed of his sight and movement (although that restraint is just by orgasm rendering him limp), while Tetsurou and Keiji tend to each other. He wishes he could see them, but right now he feels so overstimulated that the vision might be enough entirely and push him over the edge again. They're both so beautiful, so sinfully and unbelievably perfect, and it makes Koutarou want to cry with gratitude.

Lips touch his and he arches up, sucking on them with a pleased whine. He doesn't know whose they are, but they feel soft and agreeable against his, and he hums happily as he kisses them back. If he reached up to touch their face, he would know, or if he stroked their hair - but he doesn't want to, content to just lick into this familiar mouth and enjoy the feeling.

However, a light chuckle gives Tetsurou away, and Koutarou doesn't need to feel his jawline to know the expression he's wearing, mouth open against Koutarou’s. Keiji must be touching him, because he laughs again into the kiss. Koutarou eagerly licks up the soft reverberations, smiling at the sound. Tetsurou’s laughter is one of the best sounds in the world, and he's been getting to hear it more and more since he and Keiji found out more about what Tetsurou likes in bed.

“Do you wanna tell him what he can't see?” Keiji says somewhere, and Tetsurou’s breath hitches, giggling into Koutarou's mouth. Koutarou wonders if Keiji is just using their fingers, or if they're using the feather they bought for this. Personally, he thinks fingers is best, because he loves feeling Tetsurou’s skin and the way his whole body shakes when he laughs, when he  _ really _ laughs.

“You're tickling him,” Koutarou says. Keiji hums in approval, and Tetsurou laughs louder, pressing his face into Koutarou's shoulder to stifle it.

“Y-yeah,” Tetsurou says into his skin, muffled and giggly, “they are - haha - hah,  _ oh -” _

“You sound good,” Koutarou says, soft and delighted, turning his face to kiss Tetsurou’s temple. “Love hearing you.”

“Love - haha, oh, Keiji, stop - love you too, Keiji, stop, please -”

“No,” Keiji says blithely, and Tetsurou laughs harder, gasping for breath. Koutarou can feel him curl over him, and even though he can't see, it still feels amazing - does Keiji have their clit out, he wonders, are they rubbing against Tetsurou as he laughs? In his ear, Tetsurou is getting louder, and it's impossible to listen for any wet sounds beyond his laughter, so he can't know unless someone tells him. That's fine. Tetsurou is leaking onto his thigh, rutting against it, and Koutarou knows he can come from just this, being tickled until he sobs with laughter and need. It's hot as hell, and he always looks so beautiful when he's shaking and stripped down to his base desires. Keiji is better at reducing him to that than Koutarou is, although he can give them a run for their money on a good day. Besides, neither him nor Tetsurou mind him practicing.

How is Keiji going to get off? If they don't come before Tetsurou, will they let him suck them off? Tetsurou is always a giver, but especially after he's been tickled - he wants both of them to feel as good as he feels, which Koutarou never turns down. He hopes that they'll let him watch. They usually do, unless they're teasing him, but he's past the point of any teasing now, pushed so far that everything hits to the core. Perhaps Keiji will fuck him. It would hurt, but in the good way, and Tetsurou could kiss him and stroke his hair and tell him how good he's doing to still be able to pleasure Keiji, and Tetsurou would still be flushed and smiling. That would be good.

“Get on your back,” Keiji says. The mattress shifts under Koutarou as Tetsurou moves, catching his breath during this brief moment of respite, and then Koutarou can hear him laughing again. The giggling, hysterical and borderline painful, quickly becomes muffled, and Koutarou wonders whether it's Keiji’s hand that's covering Tetsurou’s mouth, or Tetsurou’s own. Both are really hot. If it's Keiji’s hand, he hopes Tetsurou bites and licks at their fingers. He loves Keiji’s fingers, and watching them move in and out of Tetsurou’s mouth is one of his favourite sights. Now, Tetsurou is whining and laughing brokenly, mattress moving with him as he twists and turns. Koutarou scoots a little across the sheets, reaching out until he comes into contact with Tetsurou’s skin. Tetsurou shudders away immediately, writhing as Keiji keeps tickling him, but Koutarou finds a way to grasp his cock still, feeling how wet and slippery he is in his hand.

Tetsurou moans loudly when Koutarou touches him, and then he's coming in another fit of laughter, pushing Koutarou’s hand away from the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Koutarou grins. He doesn't need to see Tetsurou to know exactly the face he's making, blissed out and with a few tears running over his temples as he sprawls across the sheets. Tetsurou is a wonder of another world, and never more so than when he's been tickled to orgasm. All of his features soften and he looks vulnerable and heart-achingly happy, and Koutarou is so, so, so in love. He strokes along Tetsurou’s leg, feeling the tension in his muscles slowly recede.

“I wanna see,” he says softly. “Please, let me see.”

He can hear Keiji hum. “What do you think, puppy? Do you think we should let our boy see again?”

“Mm,” Tetsurou answers, drowsy and happy. “Yeah. I like him watchin’ you.”

“He'll be watching you too,” Keiji promises, and then light fingers are touching Koutarou’s temples, finding the strap of the blindfold. “Close your eyes, baby,” they tell him, and Koutarou obediently closes his eyes as they take the blindfold off. Through his eyelids, the world brightens and expands, and he lets himself get used to the light for a few seconds before he opens his eyes, blinking and looking around the room.

Like he thought, Tetsurou is spread out on the sheets, lashes wet with tears and grinning dopily. “Hey, handsome,” he says, and Koutarou squishes his own cheeks in happiness, wriggling.

“Hey.”

Keiji watches them fondly, waiting for Koutarou’s attention to come to them. When it does, they cup themselves, fingers stroking along their clit. Koutarou watches keenly, eyes fixed to the tips of their fingers.

“Can I,” he starts, but he doesn't know what to ask for. He wants everything.

“What do you want?” Keiji asks. They reach out, thumbing along Koutarou’s cheekbone. All at once, he feels small, incapable of holding all this love inside him.

“You,” he says helplessly. “Just you and Tetsu.”

Keiji smiles. “You have us.”

“Fuck yeah,” Tetsurou comments, voice hoarse. “You have us big time.”

Koutarou laughs, squishing his cheeks again. “I want us to go down on you,” he says. “Please.”

Keiji’s eyebrows raise. “Well, if you insist,” they say, and Tetsurou laughs from behind Koutarou. He gets up on his elbows, looking at Koutarou with a smirk.

“You're offering my services without even asking me?”

Koutarou shrugs. “You don't mind.”

“I can't disagree with that,” Tetsurou says cheerfully, sitting up properly. He's energised now, orgasm revitalising him where it's just knocked Koutarou out. “Let's do this.”

Keiji lies back, and Koutarou and Tetsurou get comfortable between their legs. Tetsurou presses a quick kiss to the corner of Koutarou’s mouth, and then they get distracted making out for a while, Keiji’s fingers massaging Koutarou’s scalp as he licks into Tetsurou’s mouth. Tetsurou tastes like sweat and salty fries and love, and it makes Koutarou hum happily as he sucks at his tongue, memorising all of the flavours. There's a gentle yank on his hair, and he pulls back with a blink. Oh, right. Keiji.

“Sorry,” he says, pressing a kiss to Keiji's thigh. “Got distracted.”

“I know, baby,” Keiji says. “That's why I'm here.”

“You keep me in line,” Koutarou replies, and gives them a soft, happy smile. He licks a line up Keiji's thigh, sucking small marks into the skin as he goes. Beside him, Tetsurou mouths at their cock, and Keiji lets out a guttural groan at the stimulation. Koutarou moves up, eagerly licking at their shaft where Tetsurou’s mouth doesn't reach. 

Sometimes he feels like he was put on this Earth to suck cock. He's good at it, he knows - Tetsurou and Keiji never hesitate to tell him just how good, and he likes it so much, too, likes the smell and the feel and even the taste, even though some days it's better than others. Keiji’s clit is beautiful, red and thick and it feels  _ amazing _ whenever it's inside him, and it feels almost as good in his mouth. He loves how wet Keiji gets, even - especially - because it's a more reliable indicator of how into it they are than their hardness. He wants to drown in it, wants to be marked and filled by both of them until he's dripping and stuffed, and he's ended up mumbling all of this into Keiji’s hip while Tetsurou sucks them off, muffling his own laughter at Koutarou.

“Baby boy,” Keiji says, fingers threading through his hair, voice soft. Koutarou peeks up at them from their hip, seeing the emotion in their dark eyes and turning his head to kiss the flesh of their palm. “You're so sweet.”

“I love you,” Koutarou says earnestly, and Keiji has to look away, eyes lidded to shield them from view. Koutarou knows what that means, even if he doesn't understand it - at this point, his love must be a given. It feels like a given to him. “You're perfect.”

Tetsurou has stopped to watch them, gaze slowly moving between Keiji and Koutarou. Koutarou turns his head and offers him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry. I interrupted.”

“It's fine. You wouldn't be you if you didn't interrupt an orgasm to talk about feelings.”

Koutarou huffs, puffing up his cheeks, while Keiji laughs softly. “That's mean!”

“No, it's not,” Tetsurou says, and he's smiling as he leans over, giving Koutarou a long, lingering kiss. “‘S one of the things I love about you.”

Koutarou's mouth stays open when Tetsurou pulls back, and he licks his bottom lip slowly, savouring the taste.

“Now, let's get back to it, hm?”

_ “Yes,”  _ Koutarou agrees with feeling, and this time he doesn't get sidetracked by whispering dirty, loving desires into Keiji's skin - his mouth is on them, as is Tetsurou’s, sharing a messy kiss around Keiji’s cock. Keiji’s head falls back and they let out a long, quiet moan, pulling at Koutarou's hair.

They sound amazing, and they're clearly already close, precome running down along the veins of their clit and into Koutarou’s eager mouth, humming happily as he licks it up. Tetsurou laughs breathlessly, but Koutarou has no shame left when he's in bed with the two of them. Keiji moans louder, voice catching as their hips arch, and Tetsurou moves down to suck on their balls while Koutarou sinks down as far as he can go, groaning around them - 

_ ‘“You two,” _ Keiji moans, and then they're coming, hot and salty down Koutarou's throat. He swallows what he can, keeping them in his mouth as they come down, sucking gently. “Fuck… fuck,” Keiji pants, pushing his head away with a shaking hand. “Enough.”

Koutarou whines, pulling away just enough to speak. “Lemme clean you up, at least…!”

Keiji lifts their head to look at him, hazy eyes taking in his pleading expression, and then their head falls back again with another groan. “Fine, god, you’re the worst…”

Koutarou grins and starts to lick them clean, eyes lidded and content. Tetsurou laughs, sitting up, and the bed dips as he lies next to Keiji, murmuring sweet nothings that Koutarou can't make out.

When Koutarou finishes, he moves up just enough to rest his head on Keiji’s stomach. Tetsurou is too bony to be a pillow, even though he always insists he would be a good one if Koutarou just gave him a chance. But he's happy here, listening to the two of them make soft, slow comments to each other. Keiji’s hand is in his hair again, running through it gently, and Koutarou reaches up to find Tetsurou’s hand, squeezing it.

“I thought we got rid of all his energy,” Keiji murmurs, a half-hearted grumble.

“Nah,” Tetsurou replies, soft and cheerful. “I think that's impossible.”

“Not impossible,” Keiji says with a yawn, curling into Tetsurou. Koutarou shifts with them so he can stay mostly where he is, tangled between them. “We'll just have to try again.”

Koutarou grins, biting at their hip, and they tug at his hair - a quick warning, loving in its familiarity.

“This weekend,” Tetsurou muses. “We’ll fuck him until he can't speak.”

“Mm,” Keiji says sleepily. “‘N then tickle you until you're gone…”

“I wanna do that,” Koutarou says, peering up at Tetsurou. Keiji is half-asleep, eyes closed and two seconds away from drooling onto Tetsurou’s shoulder. He smiles, flushing faintly at the mention of tickling, and nods in agreement.

“Sound good to me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw tumblr is [heatdeaths.tumblr.com](http://heatdeaths.tumblr.com) and nsfw twitter is [twitter.com/heatdeath69](http://twitter.com/heatdeath69).


End file.
